wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./27
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XXVII-my. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale niedzielne popołudnie w mojem życiu dawniejszem bywało dla mnie zawsze taką porą, kiedym szczególnie podlegał melancholii, kiedy bez widomego powodu wszystkie uroki życia traciły dla mnie swą barwę i kiedy nic nie budziło we mnie zajęcia. Godziny, lecące zawsze dla mnie tak chyżo, traciły silę lotu, a opadając ku wieczorowi zupełnie na ziemię, wlokły się z wysiłkiem. Być może, wskutek utrwalenia i skojarzenia wyobrażeń, pomimo zupełnej zmiany warunków, popadłem w stan głębokiego przygnębienia, gdy nadeszło popołudnie tej mojej pierwszej niedzieli w wieku XX. Teraz jednakże już nie melancholija nieokreślona, o jakiej mówiłem, była powodem tego stanu; nie brakło tu przyczyny wyraźniejszej, a było nią uczucie, wywołane i usprawiedliwione z pewnością przez moje położenie obecne, Kazanie Bartona z jego ciągłem wskazywaniem owej olbrzymiej przepaści moralnej pomiędzy mojem stuleciem dawniejszem a obecnem wpłynęło silnie na spotęgowanie we mnie mego uczucia osamotnienia. Jakkolwiek filozoficznie i względnie się on wyrażał, słowa jego jednakże nie mogły chyba nie odsłonić mi owej mięszaniny ciekawości, litości i odrazy, jaką ja, przedstawiciel epoki wstrętnej, musiałem budzić we wszystkich, co mnie otaczali. Niezwykła uprzejmość, jaką okazywali mi doktór Leete i jego rodzina, szczególnie zaś dobroć Edyty, nie pozwalały mi dotąd uprzytomnić sobie jasno, że istotne ich dla mnie uczucie musiało być takiem samem, jak i uczucie całego pokolenia, do którego oni należeli. Uznanie tego faktu, odnośnie do doktora Leete i jego uprzejmej małżonki, jakkolwiek przykre dla mnie, nie przewyższało jednak sił moich; ale przekonanie, że Edyta również musi dzielić ich uczucia, było dla mnie nie do zniesienia. Przygnębiające wrażenie, jakie wywarło na mnie spóźnione odkrycie tego faktu, tak widocznego, otworzyło mi oczy na jedną okoliczność, której może domyślał się już czytelnik: kochałem Edytę... Cóż w tem było dziwnego?.. Wzruszający wypadek, od jakiego rozpoczęło się nasze zbliżenie, kiedy ręce jej wyrwały mnie wprost z wiru obłąkania, ten fakt, że sympatyja jej była tchnieniem żywem, budzącem mnie do tego nowego życia i dającem siły do zniesienia go, mój nałóg patrzenia na nią, jak na pośrednika pomiędzy mną a światem otaczającym, pośrednika, jakim nie był nawet jej ojciec, takie oto okoliczności spowodowały ów wynik, który dałby się wytłomaczyć już nawet ze względu na niezwykły powab i usposobienie samej jej osoby. Było rzeczą całkiem nieuchronną, iż musiała ona wydawać mi się jedyną kobietą na świecie, a to w znaczeniu odmieniłem, niż wszystkim innym kochankom. Dziś, kiedy nagle uczułem cała płonność owych nadziei, jakiemi zaczynałem się już łudzić, cierpiałem nietylko tak, jak każdy z zakochanych, ale nadto uczułem rozpaczliwe osamotnienie i opuszczenie ostateczne, jakiego żaden inny najnieszczęśliwszy kochanek nie mógłby uczuwać. Gospodarze moi widzieli, iż byłem podupadł na duchu, robili więc wszystko, co można, aby mnie rozerwać. Zwłaszcza Edyta niepokoiła się widocznie o mnie; ale z właściwa kochankom przewrotnością, ja, pomimo iż niedawno marzyłem o dostąpieniu czegoś więcej od niej, obecnie widziałem w tem tylko wyraz zwykłej sympatyi i uprzejmości. Za zbliżeniem się nocy, przesiedziawszy w moim pokoju większą część popołudnia, wyszedłem do ogrodu. Dzień się kończył, a w ciepłem, spokojnem powietrzu unosił się jakiś zapach jesieni. Znalazłszy się w pobliżu rozkopu, wszedłem do podziemnej komnaty swojej i usiadłem tam. — Tutaj... — szeptałem do siebie — tutaj jest jedynie dom mój... Powinienem tu zostać i nie wychodzić nigdzie więcej... Szukając jakiegoś ratunku w znajomem mi otoczeniu, chciałem znaleść jakby smutna pociechę jakaś we wskrzeszeniu przeszłości, w odtworzeniu sobie kształtów i twarzy, jakie otaczały mnie za mego istnienia dawniejszego. Napróżno jednak. Nie było w nich już życia. Prawie od wieku już gwiazdy spoglądały na grób Edyty Bartlett i na groby wszystkich moich współcześników. Przeszłość umarła, zdławiona ciężarem stulecia, a teraźniejszość była przedemną zamknięta. Nie było dla mnie miejsca nigdzie, nie byłem ani umarłym, ani też naprawdę żywym. — Przebacz mi pan, żem za nim tu przyszła. Spojrzałem w górę. Edyta stała we drzwiach komnaty podziemnej, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem, ale oczami pełnemi współczucia i niepokoju. — Niech mnie pan odprawi, jeśli mu przeszkadzam... — rzekła — ale widzieliśmy, że byłeś pan jakoś smutny; a przecie pan mi obiecał powiedzieć, gdy się zdarzy coś podobnego... Nie dotrzymał pan słowa. Powstałem, by zbliżyć się do drzwi i usiłując się uśmiechnąć, ale, jak sądzę, nieszczęśliwie wywiązywałem się z tego zadania, gdyż widok tej miłej istoty znowu, tylko w sposób bardziej dojmujący, uprzytomnił mi przyczynę mojej nędzy... — Czułem się tylko nieco osamotnionym... Czy nigdy nie przychodziło pani na myśl, iż położenie moje jest tak dalece jedynem, że dla określenia go potrzebaby było stworzyć nowy wyraz... — O, nie powinieneś pan tak mówić, ani też nie powinieneś pan sobie pozwalać na takie uczucia... — zawołała ona z oczami zwilżonemi. — Czyliż my nie jesteśmy pańskimi przyjaciółmi?... Pańska to wina, że nie pozwalasz nam być nimi... Pan nie powinien się czuć samotnym... — Jesteś pani dobrą dla mnie w stopniu niepojętym; ale czyż sądzisz pani, iż nie wiem, że to tylko litość, słodka litość, ale zawsze litość... Byłbym szaleńcom, gdybym nie wiedział, iż nie mogę wydawać się pani takim samym, jak inni ludzie jej pokolenia, ale jak jakaś dziwnie bezsilna istota, jak stworzenie jakieś wyrzucone na brzeg nieznanego morza, stworzenie, którego niemoc budzi wasze współczucie, pomimo jego potworności... Ja byłem tak szalonym, a pani tak dobrą, iż prawie zupełnie zapomniałem, że tak właśnie być musi i wyobrażałem sobie, że z czasem będę mógł naturalizować się w tem stuleciu, jakeśmy to mawiali, tak, iż będę się mógł czuć jednym z pomiędzy was i wam wydawać się takim, jak i inni ludzie, was otaczający. Ale kazanie Bartona nauczyło mnie, jak płonnem było owo złudzenie, jak wielką musi wydawać się wam dzieląca nas otchłań... — Och, to przebrzydłe kazanie... — zawołała Edyta, głośnym krzykiem wyrażając teraz swoją sympatyję. — Nie trzeba było pozwalać panu słuchać go... Co on tam wie o panu?.. Czytał gdzieś w starych zapleśniałych książkach o waszych czasach i koniec... Co się masz pan troszczyć o niego, albo dręczyć się czemkolwiekbądź, co on powie?.. Czyż nic to dla pana nie znaczy, że my, którzy go znamy, inaczej czujemy?.. Czyż nie więcej idzie panu o to, co my o panu myślimy, niż o to, co myśli on, który pana nigdy nie widział?.. O, panie West, pan nie może sobie wyobrazić, co ja czuję, widząc pana tak wątpiącym. Ja nie mogę tego tak pozostawić... Cóżby tu panu powiedzieć?.. Jak przekonać pana, o ile odmiennemi są nasze względem niego uczucia od tego, co pan o nich myśli... Tak samo, jak i w owej innej chwili krytycznej, gdy przychodziła do mnie, wyciągnęła teraz ku mnie ręce z ruchem, niosącym pokrzepienie, tak samo też jak wtedy, pochwyciłem je i zatrzymałem w mych dłoniach. Pierś jej falowała silnem wzruszeniem, a lekkie drżenie palców, które ściskałem, uwydatniało jeszcze bardziej jej uczucia. Na twarzy jej litość staczała jakąś boską walkę z przeszkodami, które ją ubezwładniały. Współczucie kobiety nigdy z pewnością nie przywdziewało wyrazu bardziej powabnego. Pod wrażeniem piękności takiej i dobroci, serce mi zupełnie ztajało; sadziłem też, że najwłaściwszą tutaj odpowiedzią byłoby wyznanie jej całej prawdy. Rzecz prosta, nie miałem ani iskierki nadziei, ale z drugiej strony nie mogłem się też obawiać jej gniewu. Była na to zbyt litościwa. To też naraz rzekłem: — Bardzo niewdzięczny jestem, żem się nie zadowolił uprzejmością, jaką pani mi okazywała i okazuje teraz. Ale czyż pani jest o tyle ślepa, że nie widzi, dlaczego uprzejmość ta nie wystarcza do mego szczęścia. Czy nie widzi pani, iż byłem dość szalony, aby cię pokochać... Przy ostatnich słowach zarumieniła się mocno i opuściła oczy, ale nie uczyniła żadnego wysiłku w celu usunięcia rąk swoich z mych dłoni. Przez kilka chwil stała tak, drżąc zlekka. Później, pokraśniawszy jeszcze mocniej, ale z uśmiechem czarującym, podniosła wzrok na mnie. — Jest-żeś pan pewny, że nie pana to dotknęła ślepota?.. — zapytała. To było wszystko, ale też dość tego było, gdyż słowa te oznajmiały mi, że jakkolwiek niewytłomaczonem, niewiarogodnemby się zdawało, promienne to dziecię złotego wieku obdarzyło mnie nietylko litością swoją, ale i miłością. A jednak, nawpół wierząc prawie, iż jestem we władzy jakiejś halucynacyi błogosławionej, pochwyciwszy ją w moje ramiona, krzyknąłem: — Jeślim postradał zmysły, pozwól mi tak pozostać... — O mnie to chyba pan pomyśli, żem zmysły postradała... — zawołała, wyrywając się z mych objęć, gdym zaledwie zdołał zakosztować słodyczy jej ust. — Ach, co pan musi myśleć o mnie, żem się prawie rzuciła w objęcia człowieka, którego znam zaledwie od tygodnia?.. Nie myślałam, byś pan to odkrył tak wcześnie, ale takem się smuciła z powodu pana, że nie pamiętałam, co mówię. Nie, nie, nie śmiesz pan dotykać się mnie, póki się nie dowiesz, kim jestem. Później, mój panie, będziesz mnie pan bardzo pokornie przepraszał za to, żeś myślał, jak tego jestem pewna, iż zbyt pospiesznie zakochałam się w panu. Kiedy się pan dowiesz, kim jestem, zmuszony będziesz wyznać, że wprost obowiązkiem moim było pokochać cię przy pierwszem wejrzeniu i że każda dziewczyna z serem nie byłaby postąpiła inaczej na mojem miejscu. Jak można przypuszczać, chętniebym się zgodził na pominięcie wszelkich objaśnień, ale Edyta okazała się stanowczą co do tego, iż nie będzie żadnych pocałunków, dopóki obalonemi nie zostaną wszelkie podejrzenia, że zbyt pośpiesznie mogła ona darzyć mnie swemi uczuciami; musiałem też pójść za nią do domu po rozwiązanie słodkiej zagadki. Przyszedłszy do pokoju matki, szepnęła jej coś zarumieniona do ucha i wybiegła z pokoju, pozostawiając nas samych. Okazało się wówczas, że jakkolwiek dziwną była moja przygoda, dopiero teraz miałem zapoznać się z rysem jej najdziwniejszym. Od pani Leete dowiedziałem się, że Edyta była prawnuczką nie kogo innego, jak tylko mojej pierwszej kochanki Edyty Bartlett. Opłakawszy mnie, po latach czternastu zawarła ona małżeństwo, oparte tylko na szacunku i dała życie synowi, który był ojcem pana Leete. Pani Leete nigdy nie widziała swojej babki, lecz słyszała o niej wiele i kiedy urodziła się jej córka, dała jej również imię Edyty. Fakt ten mógł przyczynić się do rozbudzenia w dziewczynie, gdy urosła, większego zajęcia się tem wszystkiem, co dotyczyło jej prababki, a szczególnie tragicznych dziejów domniemanej śmierci w płomieniach palącego się domu kochanka jej, którego miała poślubić. Była to opowieść, mogąca łatwo obudzić sympatyję romantycznej dziewczyny, zaś ten fakt, że krew nieszczęśliwej bohaterki płynęła również i w jej żyłach, potęgował naturalnie zajęcie się Edyty ową opowieścią. Portret Edyty Bartlett, niektóre z jej papierów, a między niemi paczka moich własnych listów, znajdywały się w liczbie pamiątek rodzinnych. Obraz przedstawiał bardzo piękną młodą kobietę, dokoła której bardzo łatwo było snuć wszelkie tkliwe i romantyczne opowieści. Moje listy dały Edycie pewien materyjał do wytworzenia sobie jasnego wyobrażenia o mojej osobie, a zarazem dopomagały jej do żywego uprzytomnienia smutnej, dawnej historyi. Mawiała zwykle rodzicom swym półżartem, iż nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż, dopóki nie znajdzie kochanka takiego, jak Julian West, oraz, że teraz takich już nie było. Otóż to wszystko było, rzecz prosta, marzeniem tylko młodej dziewczyny, której umysłu nie zaprzątała nigdy żadna sprawa sercowa i nie miałoby też następstw poważnych, gdyby nie odkrycie owego poranku podziemnej komnaty w ogrodzie jej ojca, gdyby nie sprawdzenie tożsamości osoby jej mieszkańca. Kiedy bowiem martwe na pozór ciało przeniesiono do domu, wówczas w medalionie, znalezionym na piersiach uśpionego, poznano natychmiast portret Edyty Bartlett, zaś fakt ten, w połączeniu z innemi okolicznościami, wskazał im, żem ja był nie kto inny, jeno Julian West. Gdyby nawet, jak się to działo na razie, nie miano żadnej myśli wskrzeszenia mnie, to, jak utrzymywała pani Leete, wypadek ten musiałby wywrzeć stanowczy a długotrwały wpływ na jej córkę. Przypuszczenie, jak gdyby jakiejś subtelnej woli przeznaczeń, splatającej losy jej z moimi, byłoby w danych okolicznościach posiadało władzę nieprzepartą nad umysłem każdej prawie kobiety. Teraz, jak mówiła dalej jej matka, sam mogłem osądzić, czy zbyt skwapliwą była ona w obdarowaniu mnie swoją miłością przy najpierwszych oznakach uczucia z mojej strony, kiedy w kilka godzin później powróciłem już był do życia i kiedy, jak się zdawało, od początku zaraz popadłem w osobliwą zależność od niej i znajdowałem ukojenie szczególnie w jej towarzystwie. Jeślim jeszcze tak myślał, to powinienem był przypomnieć, że było to stulecie XX-te, nie zaś XIX, oraz, że miłość rosła teraz bezwątpienia prędzej i szczerszą była w objawach swoich, niż wtedy. Od pani Leete poszedłem do Edyty. Kiedym ją odnalazł, przedewszystkiem wziąłem ją za obie ręce i stałem tak przed nią przez czas długi, wpatrując się z zachwytem w jej oblicze. Gdym na nią patrzał, pamięć tamtej drugiej Edyty, znieczulona niejako straszliwem wstrząśnieniem, które nas rozdzieliło, odżyła we mnie na nowo i serce moje tajało od wzruszeń tkliwych i żałosnych, ale nieskończenie błogich. Ta sama bowiem, która tak dotkliwie dawała mi uczuwać moją stratę, czyniła stratę ową dobrodziejstwem. Zdawało się, jak gdyby jej oczami Edyta Bartlett patrzyła w moje z uśmiechem ukojenia. Los mój był nietylko najdziwniejszym, ale i najszczęśliwszym z tych, jakie kiedykolwiek kogo spotkały. Stał się nademną cud podwójny. Nie zostałem wyrzucony na brzeg tego dziwnego świata tak, iżbym miał być samotnym i pozbawionym towarzysza. Kochanka moja, którą miałem już za straconą, wcieliła się ponownie ku memu pocieszeniu. Kiedy, nakoniec, w uniesieniu wdzięczności i tkliwości, wziąłem to lube dziewczę w ramiona, dwie Edyty zmieszały się w myśli mojej i odtąd już nigdy nie rozdzielały się w niej zupełnie. Niebawem też okazało się, że i w myślach Edyty nastąpiło takie same pogmatwanie dwóch osobistości. Napewno, nigdy pomiędzy dwojgiem świeżo połączonych kochanków nie bywało rozmów dziwniejszych, niż te, jakie myśmy prowadzili owego popołudnia. Zdawało się, iż więcej szło jej o to, abym opowiadał o Edycie Bartlett, niż o niej samej, więcej o to, jak kochałem tamtą, niż jakem ją kochał, a tkliwsze moje słowa, ściągające się nie do niej, lecz do tamtej, nagradzała tkliwymi uśmiechy i uściśnieniem ręki. — Nie powinieneś mnie pan kochać zanadto dla mnie samej... — wyrzekła — będę bardzo zazdrosna za nią... Nie pozwolę panu o niej zapomnieć... Powiem panu coś takiego, co może mu się wydać dziwnem... Czy nie wierzysz pan, że duchy powracają czasem na ziemię, aby spełnić coś, co szczególnie leży im na sercu?.. Cobyś pan zrobił, gdybym powiedziała, iż myślałam niekiedy, że duch jej żyje we mnie, że istotne imię moje Edyta Bartlett. nie zaś Edyta Leete... Nie mogę tego wiedzieć, naturalnie nikt z nas nie może wiedzieć, kim jesteśmy istotnie, ale mogę to odczuwać. Czyż będziesz się pan dziwił, że miałam takie uczucia, wiedząc, jak dalece na życie moje wpłynęła ona i pan, nawet przed swojem przyjściem?.. Tak, nie powinieneś się pan trwożyć zupełnie, kochając mnie, jeśli tylko pozostaniesz jej wiernym... Nie potrafiłabym być zazdrosną... Doktór Leete wyszedł był z domu owego popołudnia i mogłem z nim zobaczyć się dopiero później. Jak się zdaje, nie był on całkowicie nieprzygotowanym do wiadomości, jakiej mu udzieliłem i serdecznie uścisnął mnie za rękę. — W zwykłych okolicznościach, panie West, powiedziałbym, że krok ten jest może nieco za pośpieszny; ale okoliczności stanowczo nie są tu zwyczajne... — W przystępie szczerości... — dodał jeszcze, śmiejąc się — powinien byłbym powiedzieć panu, że jakkolwiek z radością przystaję na wasz układ, to jednak nie potrzebujesz pan poczuwać się do wielkiej ku mnie wdzięczności, gdyż przyzwolenie moje uważam tylko za formalność... Sądzę, że z chwilą wydania się tajemnicy medalijonu, przyzwolenie to musiało już być dane. Toć gdyby nie było tutaj Edyty dla spełnienia przeznaczeń jej prababki, obawiam się doprawdy, że lojalność mojej żony względem mnie byłaby wystawiona na ciężką próbę. Owego wieczora ogród tonął w świetle księżycowem i do północy myśmy chodzili z Edytą po nim, usiłując oswoić się z naszem szczęściem. — Co jabym poczęła, gdybyś pan mnie nie był pokochał?.. — odezwała się ona. — Obawiałam się, że do tego nie przyjdzie... Co jabym robiła wtedy, skoro czułam, żem była poświęcona panu... Gdyś tylko pan przyszedł do siebie, byłam tak pewna, jak gdyby ona mi to powiedziała, że będę dla pana tem, czem ona być nie mogła, ale że to się stanie nie inaczej, jak tylko za zgodą pana. O jakżem pragnęła owego poranku, kiedyś pan czuł się tak straszliwie obcym wśród nas, powiedzieć panu, kim byłam, ale nie śmiałam ust otworzyć o tem, ani też pozwolić na to ojcu albo matce. — To o tem pewno nie pozwoliłaś pani mówić ojcu swemu... — zawołałem, przypominając rozmowę podsłuchana w chwili obudzenia się z letargu. — Naturalnie... — odrzekła z uśmiechem. — Czyś pan dopiero teraz tego się domyślił?.. Ojciec, jako mężczyzna, sadził, że najlepiej dopomoże panu czuć się wśród przyjaciół, gdy powie mu, kim jesteśmy. Nie myślał on wcale o mnie. Ale mama wiedziała, co się święci i w ten sposób ja postawiłam na swojem... Nie mogłabym nigdy spojrzeć panu w oczy, gdybyś wiedział, kim byłam. Byłoby to z mej strony zbyt śmiałem narzucaniem się; lękam się, że i dzisiaj może się panu to tak wydawać. Jestem pewna, żem postąpiła niewłaściwie, gdyż, jak wiem, za dni pana dziewczęta obowiązane były ukrywać się ze swemi uczuciami, to też straszliwie bałam się, aby nie zrazić pana... Ach, boże, jak ciężkiem musiało być dla nich owo wiekuiste ukrywanie swojej miłości, jak winy jakiej!.. Dlaczego uważały one za rzecz tak haniebną kochać kogoś przed otrzymaniem pozwolenia?.. Jakie to dziwne, gdy się pomyśli o czekaniu na pozwolenie czyjeś, aby się można było zakochać... Czyżby mężczyźni gniewali się wówczas za miłość dziewcząt?.. Nie tak, doprawdy, kobiety i mężczyźni czują dzisiaj... Nie rozumiem tego zupełnie... Będzie to należało do ciekawych szczegółów, dotyczących kobiety owoczesnej, jakie pan będzie musiał mi wyjaśnić. Nie sadzę, żeby Edyta Bartlett była równie niedorzeczną, jak i inne. Po wielu próbach rozstania się, Edyta wymogła nakoniec, abyśmy powiedzieli sobie dobranoc. Przed wyciśnięciem na ustach jej naprawdę już ostatniego pocałunku, rzekła do mnie z nieopisaną figlarnością: — Jedno mnie zatrważa... Czyś pan jest zupełnie pewny tego, iż przebaczyłeś Edycie Bartlett jej zamążpójście. Książki, jakie z czasów waszych nam pozostały, przedstawiają kochanków, jako istoty bardziej zazdrosne, niż kochające, dlatego też o to się pytam... Byłoby dla mnie wielką ulgą, gdybym mogła być pewna, żeś pan ani trochę nie jest zazdrosny o mego pradziadka za to, że poślubił twoją kochankę... Czy będę mogła obrazowi mojej prababki, przyszedłszy do pokoju, powiedzieć, żeś pan zupełnie przebaczył jej niewierność? Czy uwierzy czytelnik, że zalotny ten żart, bez względu na to, czy sama jego autorka domyślała się tego, istotnie wzruszył mnie, a wzruszywszy wyleczył z niewczesnego bólu, przypominającego, jak gdyby zazdrość, jakiego niewyraźnie doznawałem od chwili, gdy pani Leete powiedziala mi o małżeństwie Edyty Bartlett. Nawet kiedym trzymał jej prawnuczkę w moich objęciach, aż do owej chwili, tak nielogicznemi są bowiem niektóre z naszych uczuć, nie uprzytomniałem sobie wyraźnie, że bez owego małżeństwa nigdybym tego nie mógł uczynić. Niedorzeczność takiego nastroju ducha, jakkolwiek wielka, z niemniejszą jednak szybkością znikła, gdy figlarne zapytanie Edyty uwolniło myśl moją od zamglenia. Zaśmiałem się, całując ją. — Możesz zapewnić ją o zupełnem mem przebaczeniu, chociaż, gdyby wyszła za kogo innego, nie za twego pradziadka, sprawa byłaby całkiem inna. Gdym przyszedł owej nocy do mego pokoju, nie otwierałem telefonu muzycznego, aby ukołysać się do snu tonami łagodnej muzyki, jak to było weszło mi w zwyczaj. Myśli moje bowiem darzyły mnie muzyką lepszą, aniżeli nawet popis orkiestry XX-go wieku, a muzyka ta utrzymała mnie w zachwycie prawie aż do rana, kiedym nakoniec zasnął.